The invention applies the fields of classical and molecular genetics to the evolution of DNA sequences for facilitating cellular DNA uptake by a variety of mechanisms.
Most procedures in molecular genetics require means for introducing nucleic acids into cells. This is usually accomplished by chemical transformation (e.g., CaCl2 treatment), electroporation or, for E. Coli, in vitro packaging of phage lambda. All of these methods are somewhat labor-intensive and time consuming, particularly, if a procedure requires many cycles of isolating, manipulating and transforming DNA. Furthermore, the efficiency of the procedures is relatively low. For example, even when transforming purified supercoiled DNA, at best, about {fraction (1/100)}molecules become stably established in a cell. For ligation mixtures, the efficiencies are 2-3 orders of magnitude lower. Even these efficiencies are applicable to only a relatively small number of preferred cell types commonly used in genetic engineering. It would be desirable to be able to obtain high transfection efficiency in any cell of interest.
A few bacterial isolates are naturally competent (i.e., are capable of taking up DNA from their medium). Reports exist for Bacillus, Neisseria (Rudel et al., PNAS 92, 7986-7990 (1995); Facius and Meyer, Mol. Microbiol. 10, 699-712 (1993)); Haemophilus (Williams et al., J. Bacteriol. 176, 6789-6794 (1994)), Helicobacter (Haas et al., Mol. Microbiol. 8, 753-760 (1993)), Acinetobacter (Lorenz et al., Arch. Microbiol., 157, 355-360 (1992)), Streptococcus (Lopez et al., J. Gen. Microbiol. 135, 2189-2197 (1989)), Campylobacter (Nedenskov-Sorensen, J. Infect. Dis. 161, 356-366 (1990)), Synechocystis (Barten and Lill, FEMS Microbiol. Lett. 129, 83-88 (1995)), Lactobacillus and Amycolatopis (Vrijbloed et al., Plasmid 34, 96-104 (1995)).
Some information has emerged concerning the genetic basis of natural competence in bacteria. Some genes have been identified and correlated with a role in mediating DNA uptake. In Neisseria, two proteins, PilC and PilE, having roles in phase variation, have been shown to be essential for natural competence (Rudel et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92, 7986-7990 (1995)). PilE is the major pilus subunit protein, and PilC functions in assembly and adherence of gonococcal pili. Both genes serve to convert linearized plasmid DNA into a DNase-resistant form. DNA uptake requires a Neisseria-specific uptake signal on the DNA and a functional RecA protein. DNA is taken up in linear form. Transformation with non-episomal DNA fragments requires homology to the chromosomal DNA to allow integration by homologous recombination. Other genes required for DNA uptake, called dud, and for transformation uptake, called ntr, have been identified (Biswas et al., J. Bact., 171, 657-664 (1989)). In Haemophilus, the sxy gene has been reported to be essential for competence. Overexpression of the sxy gene product confers constitutive competence on wildtype Haemophilus cells, (Williams et al., J. Bact., 176, 6789-6794 (1994)). In E. coli, the comA gene has been reported to be involved in natural competence (Facius and Meyer, Mol. Microbiol., 10, 699-712 (1993)). Regulatory genes involved in competence are the homologs of the E. coli cya gene, encoding adenylate cyclase, and E. coli crp genes, encoding the cAMP receptor protein.
The present invention is generally directed to transferring genes conferring DNA-uptake capacity in one species to another and evolving the genes so that they also confer comparable or better DNA-uptake capacity in the second species and/or the original species. Genes are evolved by a process termed recursive sequence recombination which entails performing iterative cycles of recombination and screening/selection. Cells expressing the evolved genes can be transfected without undertaking the time consuming preparatory steps of prior methods and/or with greater efficiency than the cells of prior methods.
In a first embodiment, the invention provides methods of enhancing competence of a cell by iterative cycles of recombination and screening/selection. In the first cycle, at least first and second DNA segments from at least one gene conferring DNA competence are recombined. The segments differ from each other in at least two nucleotides. Recombination produces a library of recombinant genes. At least one recombinant gene is screened from the library that confers enhanced competence in the cell relative to a wildtype form of the gene. In the second cycle, at least a segment from one or more of the recombinant genes identified by screening is recombined with a further DNA segment from the gene conferring competence to produce a further library of recombinant genes. At least one further recombinant gene is screened from the further library of recombinant genes that confers enhanced competence in the cell relative to a previous recombinant gene. Further cycles of recombination and screening/selection are performed until a recombinant gene is produced that confers a desired level of enhanced competence in the cell.
Diversity between the first and second segments in the first cycle of recombination can result from generation of the the second segment by error-prone PCR replication of the first segment or propagation of the first segment in a mutator strain. Alternatively, the second segment can be the same as the first segment except that a portion of the first is substituted with a mutagenic cassette.
In some methods, at least one recombining step is performed in vitro, and the resulting library of recombinants is introduced into the cell whose competence is to be enhanced generating a library of cells containing different recombinants. A typical in vitro recombining step entails: cleaving the first and second segments into fragments; mixing and denaturing the fragments; and incubating the denatured fragments with a polymerase under conditions which result in annealing of the denatured fragments and formation of the library of recombinant genes.
Often screening/selection identifies a pool of cells comprising recombinant genes conferring enhanced competence from the library. For example, selection can be achieved by transfecting a vector encoding a selective marker into the library of cells containing different recombinants, and selecting for cells expressing the selective marker. In some methods, the vector encoding the selective marker is a suicide vector.
In some methods, the further DNA segment in the second or subsequent round of recombination is a recombinant gene or library of such genes produced in a previous step. For example, the second or subsequent round of recombination can be performed by dividing the pool of cells surviving screening/selection into first and second pools. Recombinant genes are isolated from the first pool, and transfecting into the second pool where the recombinant genes from the first and second pools recombine to produce the further library of recombinant genes.
In some methods, at least one recombining step is performed in vivo, for example, by homologous recombination or by site-specific recombination. In vivo recombination can be performed, for example, by propagating a collection of cells, each cell containing a vector comprising an origin of transfer and a member of a recombinant gene library, and each cell expressing tra genes whose expression products conjugally transfer the vector between cells.
In some methods at least one of the DNA segments comprises a substantially complete genome. In some methods, each of the DNA segments comprises a cluster of genes collectively conferring DNA uptake capacity.
In a second embodiment, the invention provides a modified form of a cell, such as is producible by the above methods. The modification comprises the inclusion of an exogenous gene conferring enhanced competence relative to the cell. Suitable genes include stf or sxy. The exogenous gene is often from a different species than the cell.
In a third embodiment, the invention provides methods of enhancing transfection efficiency of a vector into a cell, which again involve iterative cycles of recombination and screening/selection. In the first recombination cycle, a DNA segment to be evolved for enhancing transfection efficiency is recombined with at least a second DNA segment, the at least a second DNA segment differing from the DNA segment in at least two nucleotides. Recombination produces a library of recombinant DNA segments. The library of recombinant DNA segments are then introduced into a population of cells as a component of a vector also containing a marker sequence. The cells are screened/selected for a subpopulation of the cells expressing the marker sequence. In the second and any subsequent rounds of recombination, at least one recombinant DNA segment from the subpopulation of cells is recombined with a further DNA segment, the same or different from the first and second segments, to produce a further library of recombinant DNA segments, which is transfected as a component of recombinant vectors, each comprising a second marker sequence, the same or different from the first marker sequence, into a further population of cells. These cells are screened for a further subpopulation of cells expressing the marker sequence. Further cycles of recombination and screening/selection are then performed as necessary until a recombinant vector from one of the further libraries has a desired transfection efficiency in the cell. the cell.
In a fourth embodiment, the invention provides cell lines rendered susceptible to infection by a virus that is substantially unable to infect the cell line in nature. Susceptibility is conferred by introduction of an exogenous vector expressing a receptor of a virus on the cell surface. For example, the lamB viral receptor can be expressed on the surface of a cell other than E. coli to confer susceptibility to phage xcex.
In a fifth embodiment, the invention provides methods of evolving a receptor of a virus to confer enhanced susceptibility to viral infection in a cell. These methods again involve cycles of recombination and screening/selection. In the first recombination cycle, a first DNA segment encoding the viral receptor or a fragment thereof is recombined with at least a second DNA segment, the segments differing from each other in at least two nucleotides, to produce a library of recombinant genes encoding recombinant viral receptors. A population of cells harboring the recombinant genes and expressing the viral receptors encoded by the recombinant genes on their surface can be infected with the virus and cells that become infected with the virus can be screened/selected. In the second and any subsequent rounds of recombination, at least one recombinant gene, or a fragment thereof, from the cells that become infected is recombined with a further DNA segment, the same or different from the first and second segments, to produce a further library of recombinant genes. The further DNA segment can itself be a recombinant gene or pool of such genes resulting from screening/selection. A second population of cells harboring the further library of recombinant genes and expressing the viral receptors encoded by the library on their surface is infected with the virus, and a further subpopulation of cells that become infected with the virus are screened/selected. Further rounds of recombination/screening are performed until a recombinant gene from a further library confers a desired susceptibility to viral infection in the cell. The methods can be used, for example, to evolve a viral receptor such that the receptor confers susceptibility to viral infection in a heterologous cell.
In a sixth embodiment, the invention provides methods of evolving a virus to increase the efficiency with which it infects a host cell. In a first cycle of recombination, a DNA segment from the virus to be evolved is recombined with at least a second DNA segment, the second DNA segment differing from the first DNA segment in at least two nucleotides, to produce a library of recombinant DNA segments. Host cells are then contacted with a collection of viruses having genomes including the recombinant DNA segments, and viruses that infect the host cells are identified by screening/selection. In a second round of recombination, at least one recombinant DNA segment from a virus infecting the host cells is recombined with a further DNA segment, the same or different from the first and second segments, to produce a further library of recombinant DNA segments. Additional host cells are contacted with a collection of viruses having genomes including the further recombinant DNA segments, and viruses that infect the additional host cells are identified by screening/selection. Further rounds of recombination and screening/selection are performed as necessary until a virus having a genome including a recombinant segment from a further library infects the host cells with a desired efficiency.
In a seventh embodiment, the invention provides methods of evolving a gene to confer enhanced conjugative transfer. In a first recombination step, at least first and second DNA segments from at least one conjugative transfer gene are recombined, the segments differing from each other in at least two nucleotides, to produce a library of recombinant genes. At least one recombinant gene from the library that confers enhanced conjugal transfer between cells relative to a wildtype form of the gene is identified by screening/selection. In a second round of recombination, at least a segment from the at least one recombinant gene is recombined with a further DNA segment from the at least one gene, the same or different from the first and second segments, to produce a further library of recombinant genes. At least one further recombinant gene from the further library of recombinant genes that confers enhanced conjugal transfer between cells relative to a previous recombinant gene is identified by screening/selection. Further cycles of recombination and screening/selection are performed until the further recombinant gene confers a desired level of enhanced conjugal transfer between cells.
In some methods of enhancing conjugal transfer of nucleic acids between cells, the first cycle of recombination is performed by propagating a collection of cells containing vectors comprising an origin of transfer, a marker sequence, and a library member sequence from a library of variant forms of a conjugative transfer gene, whereby the library member sequences conjugally transfer between cells and recombine with each other to generate vectors comprising recombinant library member sequences. Screening is performed by contacting the collection of cells with a second collection of cells and identifying cells from the second collection of cells that express the marker sequence. In the second round of recombination the cells identified in the previous screening step are propagated whereby recombinant library member sequences conjugally transfer between the cells and recombine with each other to generate vectors comprising further recombinant library member sequences. A second round of screening is performed by contacting the cells with a further collection of cells and identifying cells from the further collection of cells that express the marker sequence. Further rounds of recombination and screening/selection are performed as necessary until a further recombinant library member sequence is obtained conferring conjugal transfer with a desired efficiency.